The Proposal: Second Scenario
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: A different version of The Proposal which I wrote earlier in the year. This is unfortunately the last story in the series.


**The Proposal: Scenario Two**

**Note: **_You people liked the first scenario with Obama so now I am doing one with Hillary. If you like this one I might do a Republican Candidate in the future. _

**Note 2: **_I am going to try a new paragraph format that you can vote on in this story. I invite your comments on this good or bad._

The year is 2012. The Asian Alliance is finally fed up with America and its allies sticking their nose in where it

doesn't belong. The Alliance has called for a Declaration of War against the American Empire as it was now being

called by most world leaders. Even the United Nations and NATO have declared that the United States would no

longer be a member of those organizations. Russia, a newly united Korea, Iran, Iraq, and most other countries including

China, Ireland, Sweden, and the continent of Australia have joined forces to form The Allies for this war. President

Clinton had decided not to even talk to the Asian powers from the minute she had entered office saying it was not in the

best interest of America. Fearing for her own safety the world's faith in the United States had deteriorated until Clinton

went to Congress asking for funding to invade Korea. Hearing the news the superpowers in Asia acted first in declaring

war and planning a preempted strike. With war inevitable the president wanted her homeland and personal security

strengthened and decided to enlist help.

_**Reefside**_

Tommy Oliver had heard of the declaration of war and knew that politicians may try to get the rangers to fight for

them to destroy their enemies for them, meaning they may have to fight each other. Tommy however got word from

Billy several days earlier and summoned every ranger team through Operation Overdrive and their advisors/leaders…

even Air Force Captain Myers came to Reefside against her commander's orders. After everyone at Tommy's house

he explained the situation and the only solution he could find. Considering most of them had children and would do

anything to keep them safe they all agreed to Tommy's solution.

The next day the president's convoy was pulling into a secluded area in the woods when it finally came to the

house. When she arrived the president saw a rather large group toasting with beer and decided it was a good time to try

to convince Mr. Oliver to join the war. President Clinton stepped out of the limo and walked over to Tommy. "HEY

EVERYBODY! IT'S PRESIDENT CLINTON'S WIFE!" Rocky yelled getting a smack in the back of the head from

Aisha, Kira, Tanya, and Taylor. Looking a little annoyed at still being in her husbands shadow even in the Power

Ranger's circle Clinton decided to ignore them for the time being and focus on Tommy. "Mr. Oliver, I am President

Hillary Clinton." The President said shaking Tommy's hand. "I would like to ask for your assistance in the upcoming

conflict, as well as any other ranger that you could manage to convince," The president stated to Tommy. "Well I wish I

could say it's an honor to meet who very well could be the last U.S President, but on behalf of every ranger here I have

to decline your offer. We were not given the power to fight wars against humans that are created to obtain personal gain

as George Bush did years ago to start this mess. You ignoring the situation when the nation's people wanted you to

attempt to fix the situation. We have families to think of now and don't need to teach them that being a ranger means

selling out to a corrupt government. Besides many rangers are not United States citizens; two are Australian and we will

not fight each other over petty politics. Many of us no longer even have morphers with a power source to use.

Therefore we are leaving the planet and letting you fight out your own differences. We will return if you ever do."

Tommy told Clinton. "Well I am ordering Captain Myers back to duty immediately so I do get one ranger," Clinton said

to the group arrogantly with a smirk of victory before Taylor stepped forward. "And tell General Hammond that

Captain Myers won't be back. I quit," Taylor told her with the same arrogance that made Clinton's smirk turn into a

frown.

With that the rangers turned around with their children and spouses and went out to the back yard where they

boarded the Astro Megaship, leaving behind a planet they had saved for nearly twenty years. Unfortunately the

inhabitants were hell bent on destroying themselves which the rangers refuse to be a part of. The rangers couldn't help

but feel that they had failed somehow in their efforts to save the human race. However next stop for them, their history,

and the powers they were taking with them was Triforia.

**Note: **_**Clinton said in one of the CNN Debates she would not go to Asia as President to talk to the leaders over there for fear of her own safety. **__This has the same basic makeup as the other story but I changed some lines and reactions to better suit the person who was president._


End file.
